First Date
by Ghostboy814
Summary: Oneshot: Basically, Sam and Danny go out on their first date. Implied DxS, and rated M just to be safe.


There's no actual action here, but I rated it M just to be safe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"Bye kids, we're off to the ghost hunter's convention in Chicago!" Maddie called as the taxi pulled up to FentonWorks.

"Don't blow up the house until I get back, kids!"

"Jack!"

"Sorry. Don't blow up the house at all, kids!" The two Fenton parents left the house and closed the door, leaving the two Fenton children alone in the kitchen. Of course, the older one was eighteen by now so she was technically an adult, but the fact that she'd been telling everyone that she was an adult for the past several years anyway caused this fact to generally slip everyone else's mind. All of a sudden Danny stood up from the table and stretched.

"Well, I've got a date tonight, so I'd better get ready," he informed his sister.

"Really? Who with?" Danny started blushing slightly and Jazz gave him a knowing look.

"It's with Sam, isn't it?" She asked and Danny's blush only intensified. "Well," Jazz told him, "if anything happens, be sure to use protection, little bro." Danny started squirming uncomfortably, and then rushed up the stairs in order to get 'ready' (read: 'away from the embarrassing conversation').

As soon as Danny came downstairs, Jazz called him into the living room.

"What's up?" he asked. Jazz started giggling profusely.

"What is it, Jazz?" he asked again, irritated. Jazz began laughing uncontrollably as she threw a condom at him. Danny easily caught it in one hand, his face beet-red.

"Jazz, you know we're not going to do anything like that." His sister simply shrugged.

"You never know, Danny. Just take it and at least you'll be prepared, in case something _does_ happen." Danny was still blushing as he put it into his pocket.

* * *

Jazz Fenton spent a relaxing evening at the library researching the various symptoms of common teen psychological disorders for her thesis dealing with how one differentiates between disorders in order to diagnose and therefore treat the correct one. Once the library closed, she checked her watch and realized that Sam and Danny probably weren't home yet. Jazz didn't want to get home before them because if they came into the house while she was there it would be awkward, to say the least. So, she decided to go to the Nasty Burger in order to get a bite to eat.

About an hour later, Jazz headed home. When the Jeep with a license plate that read "Jazz1" arrived at FentonWorks, its driver noticed that Danny's Scion was already there. Jazz entered the house quietly and noticed that all the lights were off. She started heading up the stairs, but tripped over something and nearly fell over. She picked the something up and examined it in the moonlight.

"A shirt…" she muttered. But not just any shirt. Danny's emerald-green long-sleeved shirt that he wore instead of the red and white T-shirt that he used to wear. A little further on she ran into a combat boot. Jazz chuckled slightly as she reached the top of the staircase. She put her ear up to the door of Danny's room and blanched. Jazz staggered into her own bedroom, closed the door, and turned on the lights. She booted up her computer and looked at the notes that she'd taken at the library, but just couldn't concentrate on her work. She banged her head on the keyboard as her mind replayed the grunting and moaning that she'd heard coming from her baby brother's room.

"I'll never be able to un-hear that," she groaned as she rested her head on the keyboard.

* * *

The next morning found one tired-looking Jazz Fenton making her way downstairs into the kitchen. Once there, she found Danny and Sam cuddled up in one of the chrome chairs that surrounded the round table. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants, she one of his oversized blue T-shirts. Danny looked up when he saw his sister enter the room and chuckled.

"I never thought I'd say this, Jazz, but thanks for your advice last night. It really came in handy." The last thing Jazz saw was he and Sam snickering before she blacked out.


End file.
